fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StanFord85/Gravity Falls + Hyperdimension Neptunia
Gravity Falls + Hyperdimension is a game a crossover with some characters from other series. Before the crossover game Cartoon + Anime! It's video game RPG, and series or Fanfiction. With the characters of Star. Vs The Evil Force and My Little Pony will join. That fanfiction for Gravity Falls, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Star. Vs The Evil Force, and My Little Pony. Characters Heroes *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Neptune / Purple Heart *Nepgear / Purple Sister *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Rarity *Stan Pines *Ford Pines *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Noire / Black Heart *Uni / Black Sister *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Grenda and Candy Chiu *Vert / Green Heart *Blanc / White Heart *Ram and Rom *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Waddles *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Gideon Gleeful *Old Man McGucket *IF and Compa *Plutia / Iris Heart *Peashy / Yellow Heart *Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle *Rei Ryghts *Histoire *5pb *Ziege *Shériff Blubs and Deputy Durland *Chika Hakozaki *Chutzpar and Pituitaur *Gnomes *Lilliputtians *Multi-Bear *Rumble McSkirmish *Xyler and Craz *Wax Larry King *Pacifica's friends *Sev'raz Timez Members *Blendin Blandin *Lolph and Dundgren *Agent Powers and Agent Trigger *Woodpecker Guy *Gorney *Celestabellebethabelle *Linda *Preston and Priscilla Northwest *Bats Biker *Tats *Mr. Poolcheck *Bud and Mrs. Gleeful *Ghost-eyes *Lazy Susan *Shandra Jimenez *Toby Determined *Tyler Cute Biker *Melody *Abuelita *Princess Luna *Princess Celestia *Cheerilee *Princess Cadance Antagonist *Bill Cipher *Shape Shifter *Arfoire *Trixie *Queen Chrysalis *Nightmare Moon *Discord *The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity *CFW Trick Voice Japanese : English : *Jason Ritter : Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal : Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch : Grunkle Stan Pines, Soos Ramirez, Old Man McGucket, Bill Cipher, Sev'raz Timez Members, Gnomes, Additional voices *Mélissa Fahn : Neptune / Purple Heart *Christine Marie Cabanos : Nepgear / Purple Sister *JK Simmons : Ford Pines *Tara Strong : Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck : Spike *Tabitha St. Germain : Rarity, Princess Luna (Nightmare Moon), Additional voices *Linda Cardellini : Wendy Corduroy *Erin Fitzgerald : Noire / Black Heart *Sarah Williams : Uni / Black Sister *Ashleigh Ball : Rainbow Dash, Applejack *Andrea Libman : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Carl Faruolo : Grenda *Niki Yang : Candy Chiu *Tara Platt : Vert / Green Heart, Additional voices *Wendee Lee : Blanc / White Heart, Additional voices *Shelby Lindley : Ram *Carrie Keranen : Rom *Dee Bradley Baker : Waddles *Eden Sher : Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur : Marco Diaz *T.J. Miller : Robbie Valentino *Jackie Buscarino : Pacifica Northwest *Thurop Van Orman : Gideon Gleeful *Megan Shipman : IF *Cristina Valenzuela : Compa *Cherami Leigh : Plutia / Iris Heart *Tia Ballard : Peashy / Yellow Heart *Nicole Oliver : Princess Celestia, Cheerilee *Michelle Creber : Apple Bloom *Madeline Peters : Scootaloo *Claire Corlett : Sweetie Belle *Morgan Garrett : Rei Ryghts *Stephanie Sheh : Histoire, Addtional voices *Caitlin Glass : 5pb *Whitney Rodgers : Ziege *Kévin Micheal Richardson : Shériff Blubs, Chutzpar, Xanthar, Tats, Ghost-eyes, Additional voices *Keith Ferguson : Deputy Durland *Fred Tatasciore : Pituitaur *Cecil Baldwin : Tad Strange *Brian Bloom : Rumble McSkirmish *John Roberts : Xyler *Gregory Michael Cipes : Craz *Matt Chapman : Sev'raz Timez Members, Paci-Fire, Abuelita, *Jennifer Coolidge : Lazy Susan *John DiMaggio : Manly Dan *Mark Hamill : Bats Biker, Shape Shifter *Nathan Fillion : Preston Northwest *Karl Wahlgren : Priscilla Northwest, Shandra Jimenez, Additional voices *Danielle Fishel : Pyronica *Will Forte : Tyler Cutebiker *Larry King : Wax Larry King *Kyle MacLachlan : Bus Driver *Andy Merrill : Teeth *Alfred Molina : Multi-Bear *Morgan Berry : Linda *Stephen Root : Bud Gleeful *Gregg Turkington : Toby Determined *Greg DeLisle : Gorney, Mrs. Gleeful, Additional voices *Laura Post : Arfoire *Louis C.K. : The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity *Josh Grelle : CFW Trick *Kathleen Barr : Trixie, Queen Chrysalis *John de Lancie : Discord *Sam Marin : Celestabellebethabelle *Britt McKillip : Princess Cadance French : *Thibault Delmotte : Dipper Pines *Carole Baillien : Mabel Pines *Isabelle Volpe : Neptune / Purple Heart *Elisabeth Guinand : Nepgear / Purple Sister, Fluttershy *Michel Hinderyckx : Grunkle Stan Pines, Ford Pines *Vincent Doms : Soos Ramirez *Prunelle Rulens : Wendy Corduroy *Maia Baran : Noire / Black Heart *Jennifer Baré : Uni / Black Sister, Scootaloo *Claire Tefnin : Plutia / Iris Heart, Twilight Sparkle *Alexandra Corréa : Spike *Julie Basecqz : Vert / Greent Heart, Rarity *Mélanie Dermont : Blanc / White Heart, Rainbow Dash *Sophie Frison : Star Butterfly, 5pb *Pierre Le Bec : Marco Diaz *Sébastien Hébrant : Robbie Valentino *Alessandro Bevilacqua : Gideon Gleeful, Old Man McGucket *Dominique Wagner : Pacifica Northwest, Compa *Nicolas Matthys : Grenda *Emilie Guillaume : Peashy / Yellow Heart, Apple Bloom *Frederique Marlot : Rei Ryghts *Fanny Roy : IF, Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon South Park : French : Category:Blog posts